Tristes Canciones para Sucios Amantes
by Day78
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando causas la traición final? La lealtad familiar se pone a prueba cuando Emmett le pide a su hermano, Edward, que cuide a su novia, Bella, cuando él se alista en la Marina. Esta es la historia del juego que nos jugó a nosotros. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se llama****"Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers"****y pertenece a****Robicorn2****, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

**

* * *

**

**Titulo:** Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers

**Autor:** Robicorn2

**Traducción**: Day78

**Rating:**M

**Género:** Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Personajes /Parejas:** Bella/Edward; parejas cannon. Al principio un poco de B/Em

**Sinopsis:** Emmett y Bella son estudiantes universitarios felizmente enamorados. Edward, el hermano de Emmett, y Bella no se soportan. Emmett se va para unirse a la Marina y le pide a su hermano que cuide a la chica que ama. Todos sabemos lo que ocurre después.

**Derechos de Autor:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Esta historia pertenece a Robicorn2

* * *

_Back at the homestead_

_Where the air makes you choke_

_And people don't know you_

_And trust is a joke_

_-John Mayer_

**EPOV**

¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos días que deseas poder vivir otra vez? ¿Has tenido la sensación de querer vivir el mismo día una y otra vez? ¿No querer que se termine? ¿Cuando estás disfrutando de tu tiempo demasiado, pero temiendo el momento en que sea la hora para otro día? Así es como me siento.

—No podemos hacer esto —me dijo, pero su cuerpo la traicionó, mientras siguió tirando de mí más cerca de ella. Mis labios sólo salieron de su boca por un momento. Sólo así puedo probar el lugar debajo de su mandíbula que hace temblar su cuerpo de deseo.

—Dime que pare, y voy a parar, de verdad, simplemente dilo —sonreí maliciosamente contra sus labios, sin dejar de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, sus curvas, podía sentir sus gemidos y su corazón latiendo contra su caja torácica—. Dime que no me quieres, y me iré, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir las palabras —la desafié. La velocidad de su corazón se aceleró y juro que podría explotar.

—Tenemos que decirle, Edward —se alejó de mí—. Cuanto más esperemos, peor se pone.

—Ya lo sé —le dije, no queriendo que mis labios perdieran contacto con su piel.

—Intenté decirle... cada vez que hablé con él, pero no puedo —me dijo—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo diablos se supone que debo decirle, que mientras él no estaba mirando, he desarrollado esta extraña y gravitacional fuerza hacia su hermano, su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que no puedo dejar de pensar en su hermano o en el deseo de estar cerca de él o en el deseo de besarlo todo el tiempo? —divagó con rapidez antes de que capturara sus labios con los míos, silenciándola con un necesitado beso.

—Lo haré yo —le ofrecí, y ella se alejó de mí.

—No, no puedo dejarte hacerlo, esa es mi responsabilidad —sostuvo. Ella siempre me discutía, me presionaba, y me ponía a prueba. Es lo que más odiaba, y sin embargo, es lo que más me gustaba de ella.

—Bella, tú no tienes la culpa. Yo soy el que comenzó esto, ¿te acuerdas? Yo soy el que te metió en esta situación. La fuerza que tengo hacia ti, la forma en que me haces sentir es innegable, no podemos controlarlo Bella. Y, francamente, la única manera que puede salvar mi relación con Emmett es ser completamente honesto con él. Así que tengo que hacer esto. Todo lo que necesito es un día. Sólo un día —le aseguré con un beso en su nariz pecosa.

**BPOV**

Lo vi caminar hacia mí, su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y los hoyuelos que siempre me derretían y hacían que mis adentros se volvieran de gelatina. Le devolví la sonrisa y corrí hacia él, no podía controlar mis pies, aunque yo sabía que no me merecía su sonrisa o sus brazos, lo anhelaba. Corrí hacia él.

Corrí hacia él tan rápido como mis piernas pudieron llevarme. Él me levantó del suelo en un apretado abrazo. Ahí es cuando me acuerdo de lo mal que lo he tratado durante su ausencia. Mientras él siempre fue honesto y fiel, nunca rompió sus promesas, nunca lo hizo.

Ojos verdes ardiendo de celos se encontraron con los míos. Al instante me sentí enferma.

—B, te extrañé tanto —me dijo con una fuerte emoción en su voz mientras acunaba mi rostro, cuando se inclinó para besarme, yo no hice lo honorable. Le devolví el beso. Cuando terminó el beso, y alejé la repugnancia que sentía por mí misma, todo lo que veía era el muchacho que había empujado mis botones, me había abierto los ojos y me había hecho sentir... viva.

—Yo también te extrañé, Em —le sonreí. Y me acobardé. No podía romperle el corazón, no de este modo, yo sabía que tenía que decirle, realmente lo sabía, pero no podía soportar la mirada de disgusto que seguramente estaría en su rostro.

Él me abrazó. Nunca dejó de sostener mi mano, él no es nunca el que la de dejar ir. Susurraba cosas dulces a mi oído como "Hermosa Bella".

Su pelo estaba muy corto ahora, un requisito de la Marina. Sus brazos estaban más gruesos, cincelados. Su estómago estaba sólido como una roca, y pude sentir el contorno de sus músculos mientras me mantenía cerca de él.

Edward me miró, sus amorosos ojos estaban llenos de celos, de ira y de culpa, él no estaba feliz. Me dijo que necesitaba un día, un día y él le diría, pero yo no quería. Yo no quería que él rompiera el corazón de Emmett.

—Edward parece estar tan malhumorado como siempre —Emmett soltó unas risitas en mi oído.

—Ya sabes, es sólo Edward siendo Edward —le devolví la sonrisa. Sabía realmente qué pasaba con Edward, y no podía imaginar lo que sucedería cuando Emmett se enterara, sería aplastante.

Esme cocinó una gran cena para darle la bienvenida a Emmett. La felicidad llenaba la casa con su regreso. Emmett se excusó a sí mismo para ir a bañarse y refrescarse mientras yo ayudaba a su madre con la cena, y desde el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Edward ir tras él con determinación en sus ojos.

Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta y mi estómago se cayó a mis rodillas. No podemos hacer esto, no ahora, no de este modo. Dejé caer el cuchillo que usaba para cortar el pan, y corrí detrás de Edward.

Le agarré el brazo, girándolo hacia mí. —No quiero hacer esto, Edward. No puedo romper su corazón —le dije, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Esto ya no es más una opción, Bella. No podemos cambiar lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Se justa —me suplicó.

Sabía que no estaba siendo justa con él, y sabía que esto no era una elección que pudiera hacer sola. Yo sabía que él quería ser el que me sostuviera y me besara, ganándose mis sonrisas y rubores, pero no quería hacerlo ahora, al menos no con su mamá en la habitación de al lado.

—Ahora no. Él está muy feliz de estar en casa. Por favor, no tenemos que arruinar su primer día en casa en meses, podemos esperar un día más —le rogué.

De la nada Emmett estaba ahí, mirándonos. —¿Qué está pasando? —él miró hacia atrás y adelante entre Edward y yo, antes de que sus ojos finalmente se asentaran en mi culpable rostro y viera las lágrimas derramadas que estaba tratando de contener.

—Lo siento mucho, hombre. No queríamos que te enteraras de esta manera —Edward le dijo. Miré hacia abajo, porque no podía hacerle frente a Emmett cuando está triste. Me rompe. Su sonrisa es muy contagiosa, su actitud demasiado buena para que sus facciones estén abatidas.

Levanté un poco la vista, y me rompí ante la vista de él.

—Así que, ¿alguna vez planearon decírmelo, o estaban pensando en mantenerlo en secreto hasta que me enterara por otra persona? —nos preguntó, sus rasgos retorcidos de dolor. Traicionado. Por su hermano, y la chica que amaba.

—No es así —yo traté de decirle.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es, Bella? Tuve que ser muy jodidamente estúpido para no notarlo, ¿no? ¿Que las dos personas en las que más confiaba en el mundo me estaban mintiendo? —podía escuchar el dolor y la acusación en su voz, y me hizo llorar. Edward se estiró para consolarme, pero yo me hice a un lado.

—Oye, mira, yo empecé esto, ¿de acuerdo? Si vas a enojarte con alguien, enójate conmigo —Edward le dijo, desviando su ira de mí.

Emmett se giró a su hermano. —Así que, ¿estás aburrido, confundido o eres solo malicioso? —escupió, su cara estaba a pulgadas de Edward. Edward levantó los brazos, haciéndole saber que no quería luchar, puede que esa no fuera una opción en este momento.

—¡Eras mi hermano! ¡Mi mejor amigo! —Emmett gritó.

—Todavía lo soy —Edward se mantenía en calma.

—Lo encuentro un poco difícil de procesar en este momento —Emmett rió cruelmente, y yo quise derretirme, desaparecer. Separé a dos hermanos con estos sentimientos que tengo por Edward. Sabía que debería haber esperado, pero la atracción era mutua; Me odiaba a mí misma ahora, de verdad.

—Por lo tanto, creo que es seguro asumir que la familia no viene por encima del sexo para ti, como una prioridad personal —Emmett acusó a su hermano. Apestó.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el sexo —Edward negó con la cabeza, ante las duras palabras de su hermano.

—Oh, qué estás, enamorado, ¿es eso lo que es?

Edward me miró, y yo cerré los ojos. No podía hacer esto. No quería hacer esto.

—No la mires a ella, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No te permito que la mires de esa manera! —Emmett hirvió. Nunca me imaginé que sería así, todavía se preocupaba por mí y eso era lo que más me estaba rompiendo.

—¿Chicos? —Esme llegó a la parte inferior de las escaleras y miró hacia arriba con expectación—: ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Edward? Pregúntale cuánto tiempo él y Bella se han escabullido a mis espaldas. O mejor aún, pregúntale a Bella cuánto tiempo me ha estado mintiendo. Adelante, pregúntales, porque yo no puedo soportar mirarlos —Emmett dijo, yéndose por las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta principal. La golpeó con tanta fuerza que volvió a abrirse.

No podía apartar los ojos de mi maltratadas Chucks, y ni me molesté en secar las lágrimas de mi traición.

Por fin levanté la mirada hacia Edward, llena de arrepentimiento traté de decirle cuánto lo sentía con mis ojos, y corrí detrás de Emmett.

Y así es cómo estos juegos nos jugaron a nosotros.

* * *

**¿Hola?**

**Para las que ya me conocen, ¡muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo! Y para las que no me conocen les doy la bienvenida a mi nueva traducción :)**

**¿Están conmigo?... Ya se lo que algunas están pensando:**_**¡¿Bella y Emmett?**_**Les voy a ser sinceras, a mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero decidí darle una oportunidad y leerla, y ¡ME ENCANTÓ! Espero que ustedes también le den una oportunidad, no se van a arrepentir. No soy fanática de B/Em, pero esta historia no es así. Recuerden: Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol... Además que, aparte de Edward, Emmett es mi Cullen favorito y sabiendo que mi pobre Emmett iba a sufrir... pero confío en la autora y sé que le dará su final feliz :D Actualmente****Robicorn2****ha posteado 14 capítulos.**

**Como ven este es el prólogo, así que pueden ver por si mismas que Bella SI se enamora de Edward, si no fuera así no la estaría traduciendo, soy 100% B/E.**

**Bueno, aún estoy de exámenes, ¡Me faltan 7! Hoy tengo uno :/ Pero bueno, tenía el prólogo hecho de hace semanas y me tenté en postearlo. Saben que soy de desaparecer bastante pero cuando vuelvo lo hago con todo! Apenas me libere de algunos, actualizaré mis otras traducciones y esta también. Estén atentas que Marian posteará el segundo capítulo de Leyenda Urbana en estos días. Haré más traducciones con ella también. Ténganme un poco más de paciencia, por favor, y luego les traeré muchas actualizaciones!**

_**Gracias a todas por haber leído y si quieren que la continúe, ¡Díganmelo! por favor, me encanta leer lo que piensan :O**_

**Si eres nueva lectora te invito a pasarte por mis otras traducciones.**

**Cuídense.**

**Day**


	2. Supongo que me Estoy Enamorando de Ti

**Esta historia se llama****"Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers"****y pertenece a****Robicorn2****, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo uno: Guess I'm Falling for You **

**_When I look into your eyes_**

**_I see sunshine_**

**_The clouds are blown away_**

**_I hope you're here to stay_**

**_Cause I've got me needing more of you_**

**_Guess I'm falling for you_**

**_-Michael Buble_**

**BPOV**

La música estaba fuerte, la casa estaba a oscuras, y parecía que no podía caminar tres pasos sin tropezarme con alguien, causando que la cerveza en mi vaso de plástico rojo se derramara por mi brazo. No me gusta la cerveza, pero es lo único que hay para tomar en estas casas de fraternidad.

Yo no soy el tipo de chica que le gusta las casas de fraternidad o las fiestas de la universidad, pero a mi mejor amiga, Alice sí. Tomó mucho de convencer y pucheros de su parte antes de que yo cediera. Aquí estoy ahora sola para deambular, esperando a que ella termine. Su novio Jasper es un hermano aquí en Pi Kappa Alpha, en la Universidad de Washington. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se encerraran en su cuarto poniendo una prenda de vestir en su perilla de la puerta, una señal que les avisa a todos que se mantengan bien lejos. Mis pies se quedaban pegados al piso mientras trataba desesperadamente de encontrar algún lugar donde pudiera conseguir algo de espacio personal.

Caminé al exterior hacia el patio trasero. Hacía frío, y me habría gustado no haber dejado mi chaqueta en la habitación de Jasper. El césped estaba literalmente lleno de esos vasos de plástico, y había un idiota sin camisa con grandes letras azules sobre su pecho, PKA. Puse los ojos en blanco. Típico chico de fraternidad.

Unas pocas niñas estaban coqueteando descaradamente con él, mientras éste se pavoneaba. No podía negar que era guapo. Tenía un cuerpo para morirse. Mis ojos se deleitaron con sus abdominales marcados. No estaba prestando atención y él me pilla mirándolo. Me sonrojé. Él sonrió. Recuerdo haber pensado que sus hoyuelos eran tan bonitos, lo suficiente para hacerme apartar los ojos de su pecho. Estaba segura de él podía conseguir cualquier cosa que quería, simplemente mostrando su sonrisa.

Entonces, en una manera típica de Bella, me tropiezo. Tuve la suerte de no caerme de cara, pero la taza roja quedó vacía, la cerveza cubría mi brazo desnudo. No es que me importara, odio la cerveza.

Miré hacia arriba, mortificada. Él se rió. De mí. Hice lo único en que pude pensar, me reí con él. Caminé hacia él, y él saltó de la mesa donde estaba actuando como borracho tonto, dejando atrás a su club de fans. Su aterrizaje fue grácil, y la sonrisa en mi cara se ensanchó.

—¿Estás bien, hermosa? —él se ríe entre dientes.

Mordí mis labios y asentí —Creo que voy a sobrevivir.

—Emmett Cullen —me dijo, estirando su mano en señal de saludo.

—Bella Swan —respondí ofreciéndole mi mano. Sin embargo, él no la estrechó, la llevó a su boca y la besó. Él me miró a través de sus largas pestañas y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Nunca me había sentido así antes. Me encantaba cómo su sonrisa le llegaba a sus ojos.

—Hermosa Bella —susurró.

Traté de pensar en un montón de razones para irme o alguna manera de excusarme, porque lo último que quería era un chico de fraternidad borracho tratando de tocarme, o que me obligara a sentarme en los sofás repugnantes que Dios sabe cuántos culos desnudos se habían sentado.

Pero, nada de eso hizo falta. Era un perfecto caballero. Él vio que tenía frío, la piel de gallina en mis brazos desnudos lo hizo difícil de negar.

—Sí, dejé mi chaqueta en el piso de arriba chaqueta —me estremecí.

—Vamos a buscarla —me ofreció.

—Me temo que la habitación está ocupada —expliqué.

—Ahhh —dijo. Se dio la vuelta a la silla detrás de él, y me entregó una sudadera azul con capucha.

—Gracias —dije, poniéndomela por encima de mi cabeza. Traté de forma discreta olerla. Olía increíble, como a _Acqua Di Gio_, un toque de madera con una brisa del mar. Saboreé el olor y lo guardé en mi memoria como un olor que siempre me traería de vuelta a este momento.

Él me dio otra cerveza, y me hizo preguntas acerca de mí. No había mucho que contar. Estoy en tercer año en la Universidad de Seattle, mi especialidad es la biología marina. Porque viviría bajo el agua si pudiera. Le dije que soy de Arizona, y cuánto echo de menos el sol. Él me dijo que yo soy el sol. Que he iluminado su noche.

Cada vez que me sonreía mis rodillas se sentían débiles.

Él me dijo que está en último año, y que después de este año, quiere unirse a la Marina para convertirse en un oficial. Que su hermano es su mejor amigo, y lo mucho que lo va a extrañar cuando se vaya. Trató de usar palabras para describir lo mucho que lo iba a echar de menos cuando se fuera, pero no tuvo éxito. Entiendo cómo se siente eso, porque yo dejé toda mi vida atrás en Arizona. Mis padres y todos mis amigos.

Sé que siempre puedo volver a casa, sin embargo. Ellos siempre estarán allí para mí. Eso es lo que hace que las familias sean de gran apoyo. Podía pasar una semana sin hablar con mi mamá, y saber que ella estaría allí si yo la necesitaba para lo que fuera. Le dije a él todo esto y se le hizo más fácil, creo que ahora él se sentía un poco mejor acerca de dejar atrás a su familia, especialmente a su hermano.

Fuimos dentro, porque se estaba haciendo tarde y quería buscar a Alice y volver a nuestro pequeño apartamento. Cuando finalmente logramos llegar en la habitación de Jasper, ella estaba inconsciente. La sacudí, le grité, pero no sirvió de nada. Ella estaba retirada por la noche, completamente destrozada.

—Puedes quedarte —ofreció Emmett, pero me estremecí al pensarlo. Tengo una gran aversión a dormir en casas donde mis zapatos se adhieren al piso, debido a toda la cerveza derramada. —O no —sonrió al ver mi cara.

—No queda lejos para ir caminando —le dije, agarrando mi chaqueta de cuero de la silla del escritorio. No me la puse, porque su sudadera es más cálida... huele mejor. Por lo tanto, sólo la colgué de mi brazo.

—Déjame ir contigo —me ofreció. Él me dejó de pie en las escaleras mientras busca otra camiseta. Él bajó las escaleras saltando de a dos escalones, y nunca había visto una camiseta blanca con más gloria. Agarró una chaqueta del armario y se puso un sombrero gris Gatsby sobre su opaco cabello rubio, luego, sostuvo la puerta abierta para mí.

Mientras caminábamos por la acera, las luces de la calle encima de nosotros zumbaron. Nos acercamos a la puerta de mi departamento y él se volvió tímido. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, se veía tan juvenil.

—Bueno, Hermosa Bella, ¿crees que podría llamarte en algún momento? —me preguntó.

Llevé mi labio inferior entre mis dientes y asentí, intentando no lucir tan emocionada, porque no quería hacerme ilusiones. Soy tímida, y no es como si nunca he salido en citas, o como si no hubiera besado chicos antes, pero cuando se trata de citas todavía soy nueva en el juego.

Él sacó su celular, y le dije mi número. Él presionó enviar, y mi teléfono sonó. —Ahora tienes el mío —me dijo.

Se inclinó hacia delante y sus labios cayeron suavemente en mi mejilla. —Dulces sueños —me susurró mientras se caminaba hacia atrás sonriéndome con su hermosa sonrisa. No podía apartar mis ojos de él, y parecía que él tampoco podía. No fue sino hasta que tropezó con la boca de incendios.

Me tenté. Me reí sin control ante su metedura de pata. Se rió conmigo, y yo me fui arriba y me dormí. Tuve dulces sueños, y no me quité la sudadera. Me envolví con su aroma y reproduje el mejor beso de mi existencia. Incluso si fue sólo un beso en la mejilla.

Traté fuertemente en no pensar en él. No hacerme ilusiones. Quizás él nunca me llamara. Todo lo que podía conseguir era esta perfecta noche, y no quiero arruinarla por preocuparse de más sobre si va o no a llamarme. Juegos estúpidos.

Estos juegos que jugamos, es una de las principales razones por las que yo no salgo en citas. No puedo soportar las reglas. No me gusta que los chicos parezcan pensar que tienen que esperar tres días antes de llamar a una chica e invitarla a salir de nuevo. O la diferencia entre, citas, ligue y salida. Son simplemente demasiadas reglas con demasiadas excepciones.

Por Emmett Cullen, sin embargo, me gustaría darle una oportunidad. Porque todo lo que tenía que hacer era batir sus pestañas gruesas y sonreírme, y me tenía como masilla en sus manos.

A la mañana siguiente en mi camino a clase, mi teléfono sonó. Mi estómago se agitó cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla.

—Hola —respondí, tratando de mantener pareja mi voz.

—Hermosa Bella —ronroneó.

—Emmett —sonreí en el teléfono.

—¿Café? —preguntó sencillamente.

—Tengo clases, ¿después? —sugerí, porque no estaba jugando el juego. Nunca lo hacía. Nunca lo haré. Soy un tirador derecho.

La semana pasó con toques inocentes y toques dulces y mucho café e incluso un poco de helado. Todo ello mientras sostenía la mano de Emmett.

Estaba sentada en mi cocina con una taza de café un sábado por la mañana, enfundada en la sudadera de Emmett y unos boxes, el olor a mar y madera todavía estaba allí. Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Alice estaba a la espera de Jasper, ella se escurrió hacia abajo para dejarlo entrar

Me puse de pie para lavar mi taza cuando ellos entraron. Le sonreí a Jasper y mi sonrisa creció aún más cuando, un más grande Emmett, apareció en la puerta. Era como uno de esos momentos que se siente como en cámara lenta.

—Oye —respiré. La emoción de una nueva relación es el mejor sentimiento, y no es que haya experimentado mucho. Estaba un poco avergonzada de que me viera descaradamente usando su sudadera. La expresión de su cara me dijo que no debía estarlo.

Él agarró la tela que estaba en la parte de mi estómago y me acercó a él. Me da un beso en los labios, y yo lo alejé de manera juguetona. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté.

—Jasper dijo que iba a venir, así que decidí acompañarlo. Quería verte —me dijo, apoyado en el mostrador de la cocina al lado del fregadero.

—¿Qué haces esta noche? —me preguntó.

—He hecho planes con mi novio, ¿por qué? —bromeé.

—Mi hermano, Edward, se muere por conocer a la chica que capturó mi atención. Pensé que tal vez podríamos tomar un par de copas con él en Calidoscopio.

—Por supuesto, estoy emocionada de conocerlo —oí reír a Alice. —¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—Nada. Lo verás pronto —sonrió. Tomé esto como una advertencia para acreditar a tal Edward. No podía ser tan malo, era el hermano de Emmett. Su mejor amigo. Quería darle una oportunidad justa.

—Voy a vestirme —le dije a Emmett. Me detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

—Me gusta tu forma en que luces con mi ropa —susurró en mi cuello.

Me sonrojé, y algo hizo clic dentro de mi cabeza. Quería estar cerca de él. Me volví audaz. Tiré de él hacia mi dormitorio. Me sentía cómoda con él. Sentía como si todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros estaba claro. No estaba pensando que este chico iba a llamar a otra chica tan pronto como saliera de mi presencia. Estaba segura de que sus acciones y sus motivos eran genuinos.

No me pregunté si yo era su ligue, o simplemente una chica que estaba viendo. No estábamos en la escuela secundaria. No necesitaba que él me dijera que soy su novia para saber que eso es lo que soy. Cada toque, cada palabra, cada intención me decía que lo era. Se sentía bien. Él se sentía bien. Lo quería a solas.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta de mi habitación, sus labios estaban en los míos. —Me alegro de que vinieras —le dije, mientras caminaba hacia atrás hasta mi cama. Era la forma más física en la que habíamos estado, y no quería que se me fuera de las manos.

Yo había tenido sexo un total de tres veces. Estaba en lo que se siente como mi primera relación de adultos, y como adulto sentía como si el sexo era sólo esperado. Pero no podía tener sexo solo porque se sentía como algo que un adulto haría. En cuanto a las relaciones, yo también podría tener dieciséis años de edad, en lugar de veintiún años.

Caí en la cama, y creí que debía decirle que no me quería dejar llevar. No quería que se hiciera ilusiones y que luego se decepcionara conmigo. Parecía que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No quería sonar como una niña.

Así que cuando él se cernió sobre mí, le dejé hacer lo que quería. Sus manos pasaron a su sudadera en mí, me dije que si tocaban un pecho iba a moverlas. Pero no lo hicieron. Él sólo envolvió sus grandes manos alrededor de mi cadera y sintió mi estómago.

Sus labios nunca fueron más abajo de mi cuello, y aunque sentía su dureza contra mí, él nunca frotó en mí, creo que incluso hizo algún tipo de esfuerzo para no tocarme demasiado.

Toqué su estómago, sus duros abdominales contrastando su piel suave y se sentía tan bien.

Más tarde esa noche, me deslicé en mis ajustados jeans, mi camiseta favorita de concierto y mis chucks. Alice las odiaba. Ella me decía que eran infantiles, pero no me importaba. Me encantaban. Emmett me sostuvo mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia el bar de la esquina a pocas cuadras de distancia.

Me acercó a una mesa donde supuse que su hermano estaría sentado. La buena apariencia debía correr en su familia porque su hermano era guapísimo. Incluso con el broncíneo cabello desordenado que parecía que se lo había lavado en días y la barba recién crecida en sobre su rostro.

Él se puso de pie para darme la mano, su camiseta estaba arrugada, y los botones no estaban bien abrochados. Emmett me presentó como su novia, y me hizo sonreír. Estaba feliz. Tenía un novio. Tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por mí. Él parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Sus ojos eran verdes como plantas de anémonas en el mar, y me cautivaban como la sonrisa de Emmett lo hacía.

Edward era encantador. Él nos ordenó bebidas y brindó por Emmett y por mí. Hablamos de la escuela, él estaba en pre-medicina. Él no estaba de acuerdo con todo. Desde el calentamiento global, hasta los sueldos de los ejecutivos, y si la religión causaba guerras, o los derechos de los homosexuales al matrimonio, y juro por Dios, que estaba discutiendo conmigo por el simple hecho de discutir conmigo. Pronto, él mismo es excusó para ir a ligar con una rubia de piernas largas con un vestido negro corto, y ella me hizo sentir insuficiente. Me sentía aliviada de que él ya no estuviera allí para discutir conmigo.

Él la acercó a nosotros, y le presentó como Tanya. Se besó con ella en el banco a través de mí y Emmett, tuve que levantarme porque me estaba poniendo incómoda. Emmett me siguió hasta la barra donde pedí otro trago.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó, deslizando el dinero sobre la barra para cubrir mi bebida.

—Simplemente no quería ver cómo tu hermano toqueteaba a esa chica —me encogí de hombros. Tomé mi bebida, y Emmett envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Me excusé para salir a fumar un cigarrillo. Emmett odiaba que fumara. Le dije que iba a dejar de fumar, pero no lo hice en serio. Dejé que el humo saliera de mis pulmones cuando siento una presencia a mi lado. Miré y vi a Edward.

Encendió un cigarrillo y me sonríe maliciosamente mientras lo lleva a su boca y chupa de nuevo la nicotina. —¿Tienes un problema con demasiado muestra de afecto en público? —me preguntó, mientras dejaba escapar el humo sus pulmones.

Puse los ojos, y tomé otra pitada. —Sólo con el excesivo, en tu cara, exhibicionismo del tipo "ve a un hotel" —le dije en molestia.

—Apuesto a que eres una mojigata —afirmó. Me volví para hacer frente, enojada con su hipótesis.

—Simplemente no soy una puta —le dije con una advertencia en mi voz. Él se rió.

—Obviamente, Emmett no ha tenido mucho que decir sobre el sexo, lo que significa que no ha habido nada.

—Tal vez n-no es asunto tuyo —le dije, apagando el cigarrillo con mi chuck.

Me miró el culo, y sonrió. —Esperaré por la oportunidad de palmear tu culo también —dijo agitando la ceniza con su pulgar.

Estaba sorprendida. No sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo responder? ¿Quién demonios se creía este chico que era? —Pervertido —es lo mejor que pude decir, antes de volver hacia el interior, donde Emmett estaba esperando en el bar.

Deslizó mi bebida hacia mí: —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Tu hermano —me enfurruñé, llevando la pajita hacia mi boca para chupar más alcohol.

EPOV

Me desperté en la cama de ¿cómo se llama? Oh, cierto, Tanya. Ella estaba dormida, el sol estaba levantándose. Balanceé mis piernas fuera de la cama y me deslicé en mi jeans que yacían en el suelo. Me puse mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza e hice mi escape.

Ella vivía en la casa de hermandad de Rosalie, y lo último que quería era verla. Si hubiera sabido que ella vivía aquí, nunca hubiera regresado a su casa. Rosalie es la hermana gemela de Jasper. La única chica con la que había intentado tener una relación. Pero, ella era demasiado controladora, así que terminé las cosas. Sólo que todavía me llamaba y me pedía que fuera algunas noches. No soy el tipo de chipo que rechaza el sexo, así que la dejaba ir cuando me quedaba en la casa-barco de mis padres en el Lago Unión en Seattle. Sabía que se ilusionaba con que sentara cabeza o lo que sea, pero no iba a detenerme. ¿Por qué destruir sus sueños y privar a mi mismo del sexo?

Ella pensaba que yo era un león que ella podía domar. Que ella era la que podía hacerme un hombre honrado o algo. Solo por hecho de ser Rosalie Hale. 1.80, cincuenta y cinco kilos, rubia, ojos azules, con tetas que ponían a Jenna Jameson a la vergüenza, no era lo suficiente para domarme.

Estaba a una pocas casas de Emmett. Podía caminar hasta allí para volver a dormir, porque es malditamente temprano para estar despierto. Jasper y Emmett compartían una habitación. Estaba seguro de que Jasper estaba donde Alice, así que sabía que la cama estaría vacía.

Empujé la puerta y sonreí con malicia. Bella estaba en su cama, la pierna cremosa enganchada por encima de su cadera. Vi su ropa interior, un pequeño short, y la manera en que abrazaban sus nalgas. Traté de no tener una erección por la novia de mi hermano. Tenía que admitir que la chica tenía unas piernas asesinas. Pero era tan torpe. Se mordía el labio, y ponía los ojos en blanco, y tenía todos esos tics nerviosos. Ella discutía sobre todo, y cuando se ponía nerviosa, tartamudeaba.

Ahora, que Emmett ya se había echado un polvo, esperaba no tener que aguantarla mucho más tiempo porque ella, en realidad, me rozaba el camino equivocado. Todo de ella, menos las piernas... y su culo... y sus ojos... me irritaba.

Dormí hasta las once. Cuando me levanté, Emmett se había ido, pero Bella seguía durmiendo. Froté el sueño de mis ojos, y me rasqué la cabeza con un bostezo antes de deslizarme de nuevo en mis zapatos y bajar las escaleras.

Ni siquiera era mediodía, pero esta era una casa de fraternidad, y algunos de los chicos estaban jugando cuartos en el comedor. Sabía dónde encontrar a Emmett, estaba en el sótano haciendo ejercicios.

Cuando fui hacia abajo, él estaba haciendo flexiones en el marco de la puerta, se dejó caer al suelo y yo le sonreí malignamente. —¿Cómo estuvo ella? —le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza: —No es así, amigo. Ella es diferente —me dijo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que solo durmieron? —pregunté, asombrado. Yo no podía simplemente dormir con una chica que estaba usando solo su ropa interior.

—Exacto —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. No estoy buscando una cogida fácil, Edward. Esta chica... ella es el tipo de chica que puedo llevar a casa para presentársela a mamá. Me gusta, y te agradecería que seas amable con ella —me dijo con una mirada clara.

—Lo voy a intentar —le dije. No estaba seguro de que pudiera resistir la tentación de discutir con ella. Porque era muy divertido ver cómo se irritaba. Era muy nerviosa.

Nos dirigimos hacia arriba, y Bella estaba despierta. Uno de los chicos que estaba en la casa le estaba apuntando la dirección del sótano.

Emmett caminó hacia ella y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, besando el lado de su cabeza —Buen día, Bella Durmiente —él me estaba mareando con esta chica.

Ella lo aleja —Estás todo sudado y sucio —dijo riendo.

Me reí entre dientes. —Como si él no se hubiera puesto todo sudado contigo anoche —su cara se puso roja, y eso me dio gracia. —Aunque mi hermano prefiere las tangas a los _shortcitos_ que estabas usando —le dije sólo para molestarla. Es demasiado fácil.

—Tú-tú eres tan idiota —escupió de una manera un poco torpe. Supongo que es una respuesta mejor que pervertido.

—Me alegro de verte también, Bella —dije con entusiasmo fingido cuando Emmett me dio una mirada de advertencia.

Emmett dijo que iba a tomar una ducha, y nos dice que nos comportemos. Me apoyé contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y miré a esta chica que tiene a mi hermano por las bolas.

Ella estaba usando una de las camisetas manga larga Henley de Emmett atada a su cadera, mostrando una pequeña porción de su estómago.

Podía ver su sujetador negro a través del material blanco, y los tres botones estaban abiertos. Sus tetas no eran grandes, pero eran lindas.

Me dije a mí mismo que dejara de mirar a la tensa novia de mi hermano. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y resopla, supuse que me sorprendió mirándole las tetas.

—Cálmate, Pequeña Srta. Correcta —le dije —Realmente me metí debajo de esa tensa piel tuya, ¿no? —le pregunté.

—Por favor, no te hagas ilusiones en pensar que realmente me importas una mierda lo suficiente para dejarte meterte bajo mi piel —se volvió para subir las escaleras, supongo que para esperar a que Emmett saliera de la ducha y salvarse de mí.

Todavía vivía en casa, con mis padres. Es mejor que un dormitorio, y cuando Emmett se unió a la fraternidad, en realidad no tenía a nadie con quien quisiera alquilar un lugar, por lo que me quedé en casa. No estaba lejos del campus de Seattle, mis padres no trataban de controlarme o asfixiarme. Pero, pocos días a la semana me quedaba en la casa-barco de mis padres en Seattle en el Arrecife de Roanoke. Era más fácil cuando tenía clases muy temprano. Además, era muy tranquilo y apacible. Me ayudaba a mantener la concentración. Traté de convencer a mi papá para que me dejara permanecer allí durante todo el año, pero no estaba de acuerdo a más de un par de noches a la semana, y nunca el fin de semana. No es que él no confiaba en mí, sino que no confiaba en mis amigos.

Esperaba que el próximo año, después de tres años de permanecer allí un par de noches a la semana sin incidentes, él cediera y me dejara quedarme allí durante todo el año escolar.

Les dije a Emmett y Bella que me iba. Le prometí a una chica especial una cita esta tarde. Bella, por supuesto, puso los ojos en blanco, ni siquiera me molesté en tratar de arreglar su suposición de que iba a salir con una chica. Sólo hay una chica que he llamado especial, y ella tiene seis años.

Cuando mi mamá nos dijo que estaba embarazada cuando yo tenía quince años me quedé atónito. La primera vez que la sostuve, aunque estaba atemorizado, ella capturó mi corazón, e incluso tengo que admitir que ella era parte de la razón por la que me quedé en casa.

Cuando llegué a mi casa en Kirkland en el lago Washington, fui directamente hacia la parte de atrás donde vi su pelo rubio, sus ojos verdes se iluminaban cuando me veía. Ella me estaba esperando en el pequeño muelle de nuestro barco. —¡Edward! —exclamó, corriendo hacia mí. La dejé saltar a mis brazos y besé su cabeza.

—Oye niña, ¿estás lista?

—Sí —sonrió, una gran espacio donde le faltan dos dientes delanteros.

—Vamos a ir a decirle a mamá que nos vamos —le dije, agitando su pelo. Yo no sabía por qué Emmett eligió vivir en esa asquerosa pocilga de cerdos de la fraternidad cuando podía estar aquí. Disfrutar de las vistas del lago, el Monte Rainiero, y la ciudad.

Nos encontramos con mamá en la grande cocina blanca, estaba bañada por la luz solar que llegaba a través de los ventanales a lo largo de la pared del fondo.

—Oye, mamá —le dije, dándole un abrazo. —Elise y yo nos vamos al parque —le dije.

—Bueno, estén de vuelta para la cena, tu hermano traerá a alguien especial a cenar esta noche —ella sonrió ampliamente. Nosotros nunca traíamos ninguna chica a casa. Ella estaba entusiasmada.

—Ah, Bella —digo —Es linda, pero que necesita aflojarse un poco —le dije a mi mamá.

—Edward, a tu hermano debe realmente gustarle esta chica para traerla a casa —señaló mamá. Ella me preguntó acerca de las chicas, si había alguien especial en mi vida. Le dije que estaba muy ocupado con la universidad como para preocuparme por conocer a alguien con quien valga la pena tener una relación.

—Estaremos de vuelta a tiempo —prometí, antes de dejar subir a Elise en mi espalda y dirigirnos al parque.

—¡A más tardar a las cuatro! —Mamá gritó detrás de nosotros.

Elise y yo regresamos un poco antes de las cuatro, y la casa olía a romero y tomillo. Me dirigí a mi habitación y revisé mi correo electrónico y Facebook. Rosalie me envió un mensaje para ofrecerse a venir esta noche, le dije que esta noche no era una buena noche, que Emmett traería a casa a su nueva novia. Lo terminé dándole las gracias por la oferta.

Cuando corrí por las escaleras oí a Emmett presentar a Bella a mamá, Elise, y a mi padre, Carlisle.

—Hola —los saludé.

—¿Tu cita terminó tan rápido, Edward? —Bella bromeó.

—Bueno, tuvimos que hacerla corta para esta ocasión especial, ¿no es así, Elisa? —le dejé saber a Bella quién era mi cita. Ella se veía confundida y sorprendida e incluso, tal vez, un poco menos como si yo fuera la escoria de la tierra.

Mamá llevó a Bella a la cocina cuando Bella se ofreció a ayudar, y Emmett me acompañó afuera a fumar, Elise nos siguió.

—Hazme un favor, hermano, y se amable con Bella —Emmett me pidió.

—Amigo, yo trato, pero es muy fácil presionar sus botones —le dije, dejando que el humo se deslizara lentamente fuera de mi boca.

—Me agrada, ella es bonita —Elise anunció, balanceándose en la barandilla de la cubierta.

—No hagas eso, Elise, puedes hacerte daño —le advertí.

Bella salió afuera, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió. Ella tenía dos Coronas y le da una a Emmett. Balanceó su cerveza en la barandilla de la cubierta, y le sonrió a Elise.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Elise? —le preguntó.

—Tengo seis años. Acabo de empezar el primer grado. Y Edward me ayuda con mi tarea —me sonrió ampliamente. Le guiñé un ojo a Elisa, porque Bella probablemente pensaba que no era capaz de hacer tal cosa.

No es que me importara una mierda lo que ella pensara que soy capaz de hacer.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de tarea? —Bella le preguntó

—Ahora, las sumas —Elise le informó.

—¿En serio? ¿Edward sabe sumar? —ella me miró y sonrió con aire de suficiencia. —No tenía idea —siguió atacándome. Tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado con su habilidad para vengarse mí.

—Claro que sí, Bella. Uno más uno es once —reí, mirando a Elise —¿verdad? —le pregunté para confirmar.

Ella se rió de mí —¡No! ¡Es dos!

—Entones, supongo que tienes suerte de tener un hermano tan inteligente que te ayude —le dije.

Bella no había tocado su cerveza, y sabía que si la agarraba y tomaba un trago se enojaría. Así que lo hice. Sonreí en la botella mientras el líquido llegaba a mi boca.

—¡Hey! ¡Consigue tu propia cerveza! —ella gritó.

—Oh, pensé que la habías traído para mí —le dije, haciéndome el tonto mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

—Dios, eres tan-tan-tan... ¡frustrante! —resopló, sacando su cigarrillo y volviendo a entrar.

Me reí, a pesar de que a Emmett no le pareciera divertido. —¿Qué? —le pregunté inocentemente. Él sólo sacudió la cabeza en insatisfacción.

La cena fue bien. Emmett y Bella parecían estar felices flotando en el período de la luna de miel, menos por el sexo, por supuesto. Me pregunté cuál era su aversión al sexo, ¿era virgen, o simplemente una mojigata?

Más tarde esa semana, después de que Emmett dejara a Bella en su apartamento, pasó por la casa-barco para jugar el nuevo _Call of Duty_ conmigo. Era un ritual de la noche del domingo.

Le entregué una cerveza y nos sentamos en el sofá. Encendí la _PlayStation_. —Amigo, ¿ella es virgen? —le pregunté.

—No lo creo, ¿qué importa? —Emmett replicó—. Yo la respeto.

—¿Ni siquiera una mamada todavía? —le pregunté.

—No todo es sobre sexo, Edward. Sé que es un concepto extraño para ti, pero Bella y yo tenemos algo más que sexo. Tenemos una relación —lo dijo como si yo fuera un niño.

—Creo que si vas a tener una novia por lo menos deberías cosechar los beneficios de tener sexo —le dije.

—Sólo déjalo ir, ¿de acuerdo? —me advirtió, recogiendo su cerveza y tomándola.

—Lo dejé ir —le dije. Honestamente, estaba bueno tenerlo aquí pasando el rato conmigo. Había echado de menos su compañía desde Bella vino alrededor.

Siempre prometimos que los hermanos venían antes que las perras y yo me sentía como si se hubieran deshecho de mí... y todo por una chica remilgada, descoordinada y torpe.

* * *

**Uff, al fin actualicé. Estoy a full hoy con tres actualizaciones! Un gran esfuerzo ;O**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que pasaron por esta traducción y le dieron una oportunidad, no saben cuánto me alegra, porque a mí esta historia me encanta.**

**Como les dije, aunque Bella está en un principio con Emmett, este fic es B/Ed, y cómo ven la autora no nos hizo sufrir con diez capítulos de romance entre Bella y Emmett, en un solo capítulo se conocieron, se pusieron de novios y ya conoció a su familia... ¡y a Edward! Y como ven, se nota que está algo atraído por Bella, a su propia y extraño modo, pero lo está, ¿no? A mi me encantó su encuentro, me pareció gracioso. Los capis se ponen cada vez mejores, les aseguro.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Day**


	3. Chasing cars

**Esta historia se llama****"Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers" ****y pertenece a****Robicorn2****, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

**

* * *

**

**_If I lay here_**

**_If I just lay here_**

**_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_**

**_Forget what we're told_**

**_Before we get too old_**

**_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_**

**_Let's waste time_**

**_Chasing cars_**

**_Around our heads_**

**_-_Snow Patrol**

**BPOV**

Estaba acostada en mi cama mirando el techo de mi habitación, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido durante las últimas semanas desde que conocí a Emmett. Mi vida había cambiado, y por una vez, de buen modo. Emmett era todo lo que podía desear en un hombre, él era inteligente, divertido, amoroso, comprensivo y siempre estaba ahí con su sonrisa mágica para levantarme el ánimo cuando estaba deprimida. Estaba muy agradecida de tenerlo en mi vida, quería hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerlo allí.

Llevaba puesto sus bóxers y la sudadera con capucha azul que me dio cuando nos conocimos. Empecé a pensar en él y en el efecto que tenía sobre mí, incluso cuando no estaba cerca. El simple hecho de que su ropa me estuviera tocando hacía que mi cuerpo vibrara. Era como si él me estuviera tocando y susurrando palabras de amor en mi oído, como si él estuviera acostado a mi lado. Este hombre me hacía estas cosas. Cosas que no podía controlar. No quería estar sin él.

Mañana era un día importante para la familia Cullen. Era el cumpleaños de Carlisle y Esme planeaba lanzar una cena de lujo para él. Ella invitó a todos los médicos del hospital, a todos sus amigos, y miembros de la familia... y a mí. Me daba miedo ir. No sabía todas las reglas de etiqueta social.

Al igual que al estrechar las manos, nunca sabía si daba la fuerza suficiente de agarre. No debía ser demasiado apretado, pero tampoco tan débil. Entonces, cuando alguien se sentía obligado a decirme que les gustaba mi vestido, me costaba mucho decir un simple "gracias", y era de mala educación dejarlo pasar. Lo cual era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Luego me preocupaba si estaba sosteniendo la copa de vino en la posición correcta. Tenía que dejar de preocuparme. Iba a darme una úlcera de estómago si no me calmaba.

Estaba tratando de averiguar lo que debía usar. Era un tipo de chica que usaba jeans y camiseta, en lugar de un vestido y tacones. Emmett insistió en que cualquier cosa que usara iba a estar bien, y que yo siempre seré su "Hermosa Bella". Él me dijo que incluso podía llevar una bolsa de plástico puesta, y aún así sería la chica más caliente del lugar. Me reí ante su elección de palabras. La chica más caliente. Era definitivamente una visión del chico de fraternidad.

La cosa era que Emmett lo decía en serio y eso me hacía sentir especial. Esperaba que siempre fuera así entre nosotros, palabras bonitas, dulces besos, y llevándonos bien de todo el tiempo. Teníamos nuestra dosis justa de peleas y discusiones, pero nada demasiado grave.

Estaba esperando con impaciencia a que Alice terminara mi maquillaje y mi pelo para no dejar a Emmett esperando más tiempo del necesario. No quería hacerlo llegar tarde para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su propio padre.

—¡Deja de removerte, chica!¡Arruinarás todo mi trabajo duro con tus nervios! —Alice se quejó.

—Lo sé, lo siento, estoy nerviosa por la fiesta —traté de explicar.

—Eres tan tonta, Bella, no es como si fuera la primera vez que los vas a conocer. Relájate, todo irá bien.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Ally, no sé cómo actuar en este tipo de cosas. Además, me reuniré con el resto de la familia de Em, y realmente quiero agradarles, él significa mucho para mí —expliqué.

—¡Bella, en serio! A las personas más importantes de su familia ya las conociste, y te adoran, así que deja de actuar de esta manera antes de que llame a Emmett para que te contenga y te recuerde que no hay necesidad para todas tus inseguridades —Alice me amenazó con la bucleadora de pelo.

—De acuerdo, muy bien —me arrepentí, soplando un pedazo de pelo de mi frente —¡Sólo date prisa y termina ya!

Una vez que Alice terminó, me puse mi corto vestido púrpura sin espalda y un par de zapatos de tacón de plata. Me resistí a la tentación de ponerme mis chucks. Alice me asesinaría. Hice una nota mental de llevarlas en el caso de que mis pies empezaran a dolerme más tarde. Bajé y vi a Emmett. Su boca estaba abierta, y supuse que era porque le gustaba lo que veía.

—Dios, ¡Bella! ¡Te ves increíble, bebé! —me elogió.

Di una vuelta y al igual que mi suerte, me tropecé con mis propios pies y comencé a caer, pero como siempre mi caballero estaba allí para atraparme en sus fuertes brazos antes de chocar contra el suelo y arruinar todo el trabajo duro Alice invertido en mí esta noche.

—Cuidado, bebé, no puedo permitirme que te lastimes hoy —susurró con una mirada severa. Trataba de actuar molesto cuando me tropezaba, pero sabía que amaba salvarme.

—Son los zapatos. Realmente quiero usar mis chucks —hice un puchero.

Se rió. —Entonces, usa tus chucks, Bella.

Oí a Alice y Jasper riéndose de mí y me sonrojé de color rojo brillante. Inclinando mi cabeza, me escondí en el pecho de Emmett. Alice me dijo que ni siquiera piense en ponerme las zapatillas negras.

—Simplemente vayámonos —murmuré contra su pecho.

Sus manos se apretaron a mí alrededor y nos dirigimos a su Jeep. Emmett tuvo que prácticamente levantarme en el monstruo, porque apestaba andando en zapatillas, así que en los tacones estaba jodida. Una vez que estuvimos en el coche, me puse las chucks. Era mejor que caerme de bruces y tropezarme toda la noche.

Muy pronto estábamos conduciendo por el camino que conducía a la casa de los Cullen en el gran lago, mi corazón estaba latiendo fuera de mi pecho y mis manos estaban sudadas. Traté de calmar mi ansiedad. Sólo quería caerles bien a todos, y tenía miedo de no encajar. Las cenas de lujo no era lo mío.

Emmett sintió mi incomodidad. Sostuvo mi mano y empezó a dibujar círculos suaves con el pulgar en la palma de mi mano.

—Bella, relájate, no te voy a dejar ni por un momento, estarás conmigo todo el tiempo. Así que por favor deja de preocuparte, mis padres ya te adoran y lo mismo ocurre con Elise —me confortó.

—Sí lo sé, pero Edward me odia —le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco —Estoy segura de que está diciéndole a todos lo terrible que es tu nueva novia.

No sabía por qué me odiaba Edward, quiero decir, yo nunca le hice nada. Él no era exactamente mi persona favorita tampoco. Desde el momento en que lo conocí me puso de los nervios y no entendía por qué me trataba como lo hacía.

Emmett gimió a mi lado. Miro hacia arriba para verlo mirándome fijamente.

—Él no es así, confía en mí. Él nunca le hablaría mal de ti a nadie. Le gusta solo meterse con la gente. Además, él es un bastardo malhumorado y es difícil de entender a veces —defendió a su hermano. No me importaba que lo defendiera. Incluso lo esperaba. Es una de las pocas cosas por las que peleábamos. No sabía por qué dejaba que su hermano me tratara en la forma en que lo hacía a veces. Emmett sólo me decía que lo ignorara, que él era como un niño y que si le hacíamos caso, nunca se detendría.

—Por favor no te olvides de añadir que me odia —le recordé.

—Ugghhh, por favor, Bella, déjalo ir, él no te odia, ¿puedes simplemente olvidarte de él esta noche y divertirte conmigo? ¿Por favor? No puedo esperar alardear de mi hermosa novia a todos los que conozco —me suplicó.

Por supuesto yo siendo yo, me sonrojé de rojo tomate ante su elogio. Lo hizo reír, no pude evitarlo, su risa era contagiosa y me puse a reír con él.

La fiesta estaba muy divertida, todo el mundo estaba vestido con elegancia y estaban pasando un buen rato. La música era increíble y la comida estaba deliciosa. Me alegraba de haber dejado que Emmett me convenciera en venir, habría sido una lástima perderme esta gran fiesta con estas personas que son importantes para Emmett.

Vi a Elise a través de la sala, balanceándose a la música con los ojos cerrados, y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Ella era la imagen pura de la inocencia en su vestido rosa y zapatillas de ballet. La chica era increíble, la amaba desde el momento en que la conocí, ella era como la hermana que nunca tuve, pero siempre deseé.

Nos encontrábamos con un grupo de amigos de la familia de Emmett, y él estaba hablando animadamente con ellos sobre sus planes para enlistarse después de la graduación. Temía por el día en que se fuera.

—Voy a ir a saludar a Elise —le susurré a Emmett.

—Sí, bebé, seguro, me reuniré contigo en un poco —me susurró con un rápido beso en la sien, antes de volver a la conversación acerca de Oficiales de la Marina y de su patrimonio en su familia materna.

Estaba muy orgullosa de él por ir tras sus sueños y hacer que su familia se sienta orgullosa. No pude evitar la ola de tristeza que se apoderó de mí al pensar en la separación que tendríamos que enfrentar una vez que se vaya.

—Hola, princesita —saludé a Elise.

Ella abrió sus ojos verdes y me miró con la misma sonrisa con hoyuelos que tenía Emmett.

—Sólo Edward tiene permitido llamarme así. Yo soy su princesita, eso es lo que él dice —me dijo.

—¿Oh, en serio? Eh, déjame pensar, ¿cómo te gustaría que te llame?

Se rió suavemente al pensarlo por un momento.

—No sé, como tú quieras, Bella —decidió.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece florcita? ¿Cómo suena? —pregunté.

—Me gusta, puedo ser tu florcita, la princesita de Edward, la calabaza de Emmett —me dijo con orgullo.

—Y no te olvides, eres el cariño de tus padres —agregué.

Ella sonrió ante eso y se sonrojó. Algo le llamó la atención desde el otro extremo de la habitación y ella se excusó corriendo al otro extremo.

Sonreí ante lo dulce y cariñosa que era. Pensé por un momento sobre lo gratificante que sería el tener una hija, tan dulce y adorable como Elise con Emmett algún día.

Fui interrumpida de mi ensoñación por un carraspeo.

Miré hacia arriba para ver a Edward, mirándome con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

—Me debes un gracias, Bella —dijo con aire de suficiencia y con su irritante sonrisa torcida.

—¿Por qué te daría las gracias? —pregunté, poniendo mis manos en mis caderas —¿Has hecho algo además de mí humillarme una y otra vez? —pregunté irritada por su expresión.

Mi respuesta pareció divertirle más, y tenía esa mirada en sus ojos que me decía que estaba tramando algo.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que has seguido mi consejo, creo que deberías ser educada y darme las gracias —continuó con sus comentarios difíciles de alcanzar, que estaba segura sólo terminarían en uno de dos modos. Y ninguno de ellos sería divertiría o entretendría a nadie más que a él.

—¿De qué consejo estás hablando? No te sigo —no sabía por qué le estaba dando el gusto.

Se rió fuertemente y luego me miró con diversión bailando en sus ojos verdes.

—Bueno, te dije que Emmett prefería las tangas en vez de los shortcitos y como no puedo ver ninguna línea bajo tu vestido, debes llevar un tanga o nada en absoluto, lo cual sería muy inapropiado de tu parte, porque estás en la casa de mis padres —dijo con arrogancia.

Sentí cómo mi cara se enrojecía con mi ira en aumento. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Escaneándome el culo? ¡Mirando a la novia de su hermano de esa manera! ¡Luego, analizando lo que estaba usando o no bajo mi vestido! ¡Uf! Lo odiaba.

—Eres un bastardo enfermo —dije apretando los dientes y yéndome en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Lo oí gritar detrás de mí. —Estás equivocada, sabes —me di la vuelta para ver de lo que estaba equivocada esta vez y él sonrió maliciosamente en respuesta —Yo no soy un bastardo, ellos ya estaban casados cuando me concibieron.

Él tenía suerte de que estuviéramos rodeados de gente, de lo contrario le habría dado un rodillazo en las bolas e impedido que él mismo tuviera sus bastardos.

Mientras me iba, me choqué con Emmett. Él agarró mis hombros para estabilizarme. —¿Qué está pasando? —me preguntó.

—¿Siquiera tengo que decirlo? —suspiré, inclinando mi cabeza en la dirección de su hermano. No me sorprendió cuando miro hacia atrás y lo veo riéndose—. Realmente odio la forma en que es —le dije. Era probablemente la vigésima o centésima vez que se lo decía. Él conocía la naturaleza de sus comentarios. No necesitaba decirle lo que había dicho sobre mi culo esta noche. Sus comentarios siempre eran sobre lo provocadora, tensa y mojigata que era, o sobre mi culo y mis tetas, o mejor aún, mi falta de tetas.

—Voy a hablar con él, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo, frotando sus manos arriba y abajo mis brazos desnudos. Asentí, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi hombro y salíamos a la calle para poder fumar.

Emmett acarició mi cuello mientras nos encontrábamos en la parte de atrás de su casa en frente del barco. Estaba helando allí fuera así que Emmett me ofreció su chaqueta gris oscuro. Él se veía muy guapo esta noche con su chaqueta y camisa gris y negra.

Me envolví en su chaqueta, y no oculté el hecho de que la olí. Emmett se rió. Miré hacia el agua, y quise estar en el agua, o por lo menos sobre el agua. Quería mudarme a alguna parte donde pudiera hacer eso en cualquier momento del año, como Hawái. Me conformaba con Florida o California, pero Hawái era mi sueño. El arrecife de coral en Hawái es increíble. Rosa, rojo y naranja rodeado de brillantes aguas azules y cristalinas. Aquí hacía demasiado frío. Demasiado gris.

Por eso el acuario era mi segundo hogar. Era voluntaria allí unos días a la semana. Podía bucear en los tanques y me encantaba el arrecife de coral vivo y nadar con los peces. Me encantaban las focas, la forma en que ladraban, aplaudían y seguían órdenes. Todo era realmente increíble.

—Cuando haga buen tiempo, podemos ir en el barco —me dijo Emmett. Él debió haber notado el deseo en mis ojos. Le sonreí ampliamente, emocionada.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté como un niña a la que le habían dicho que podía tomar un helado.

—En serio —repitió.

Seguía diciéndole a Emmett que debía unirse a la Marina y ser un buceador, pero él estaba tan establecido en la Marina. Él me dijo que va a aprender a bucear conmigo, porque yo quiero compartir toda la belleza del océano con él.

Pronto, la boca de Emmett estuvo en la mía, y las cosas no podían ser más perfectas. Las estrellas de la noche, la luna creciente, el lago, la calidez y el confort de sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me olvidé de todo sobre la fiesta en el interior de la casa, y me dejé simplemente sentir.

No fue mi intención gemir, pero cuando sus labios rozaron mi cuello, gemí de placer.

**EPOV**

Veo a mi chica favorita al otro lado de la habitación. Ella estaba encantando a uno de los residentes de mi padre con su sonrisa y sus ojos animados. Me dirigí hacia ella, porque la ayudé con su regalo a nuestro padre.

Con la ayuda de mi mamá, juntamos a todos los invitados en la sala de estar, y tomé asiento en el taburete del piano, Elise se encontraba en el banco. Ella se aclaró la garganta dramáticamente y empujó algunos de sus cabellos rubios de su cara antes de hacer su anuncio.

—Edward y yo queremos tocar una canción juntos para el cumpleaños de nuestro papá, es Debussy, _Clair de Lune_ —les dijo a todos y se sentó a mi lado.

Asentí hacia ella, haciéndole saber que estaba listo cuando ella lo estuviera. Elise y yo habíamos pasado las últimas dos semanas perfeccionando el dúo. Ella me pidió que le ayudara a encontrar algo grande para papá. Le ofrecí llevarla de compras, pero ella dijo que no quería comprar nada, porque la mamá le dijo que los mejores regalos venían del corazón. ¿Quién era yo para discutir?

Los dos empezamos a tocar cuando teníamos tres años, la música era algo natural para nosotros. Emmett intentó tocar también, pero sus manos se hicieron para capturar balones de fútbol y no acariciar las teclas del piano. Cuando terminamos la pieza, me quedé sentado mientras ella comía la atención y hacía una reverencia. Mi padre la levantó en brazos y la besó, dándole las gracias por el mejor regalo del mundo.

Todo el mundo aplaudió, pero no me importaba la atención, así que me escapé. Mientras caminaba hacia la barra que habíamos puesto, me di cuenta de una zorra pelirroja que me estaba escaneando. Su vestido era de color verde esmeralda, corto, firme, y sus tacones dorados son el tipo que le haría dejarse puestos en mi cama. Le sonreí maliciosamente mientras tomaba mi lugar a su lado en el bar.

—Eso fue lindo —me dijo.

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia antes de que el camarero me pasara mi corona que había estado pidiendo toda la noche.

—Soy Victoria —ella me sonrió con una mano extendida.

—Encantado de conocerte —le dije, dándole mi sonrisa característica.

—¿Eres el hijo mayor o menor de Carlisle? —preguntó ella, girando la pajita alrededor de su bebida.

—El menor —le dije.

—Ah, estudiante de medicina. Él está muy orgulloso de ti —me dijo. Asentí con la cabeza porque ya sabía eso —Yo soy una de sus residentes de tercer año.

—Inteligente y hermosa —coqueteé. Siempre me quitaba en coger mujeres mayores.

Bella se acercó a la barra a mi lado, y ella me sonrió con calidez —Me sorprendiste —me dijo.

Suspiré, porque realmente no podía soportar que ella me llamara cerdo machista o que me jodiera las posibilidades de llevarme a esta chica a la cama. No estaba de humor para sus bromas en ese momento. Estaba en una misión para coger.

—Bella, esta es Victoria, trabaja con mi padre. Victoria, esta es Bella, la novia de mi hermano —las presenté. Intercambiaron un hola, Bella agarró su copa de vino, y se volvió hacia mí.

—Me gustó mucho _Clair de Lune_, es una de mis favoritas. Fue un placer conocerte, Victoria —sonrió, y se alejó.

Estaba sorprendido. Era el primer encuentro agradable que habíamos tenido desde que nos habíamos conocido. Vi cómo se retiraba, el vestido era tan bajo que podía ver los hoyuelos en su espalda baja, y tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que debía mirar hacia otro lado. Si no fuera por sus zapatos ella se vería muy caliente.

Creo Victoria se dio cuenta, porque comentó que yo debía mantener mis ojos en mujeres que estuvieran disponibles, no en chicas que ya estaban pilladas. Me gustó la segura que era. Me excita aún más.

Más tarde esa noche, llevé a Victoria a la oficina de mi padre, la incliné sobre el escritorio, levanté su vestido, agarré un puñado de sus cabellos, y la follé con fuerza, sacando toda mi frustración mientras lo hacía.

Mientras salíamos de la oficina, ajustando nuestra ropa, Emmett nos vio. —Hey, te he estado buscando —dijo, haciendo caso omiso de Victoria. Ella no se quedó. Me gustó que no se aferrara. Ella se alejó y volvió a unirse a la fiesta, mientras yo trataba de meterme la camisa de nuevo. Me di por vencido cuando sólo un lado estaba dentro.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Sé que en realidad no piensas antes de hablar, pero sigues diciéndole la misma mierda a Bella, y necesito que le muestres algo de respeto. No quiero oír hablar de que le haces comentarios crudos nunca más —Emmett me advirtió.

Me reí. Ella era tan malditamente tensa. Creo que estaba empezando a afectarle a mi hermano. Debía ser la gran cantidad de veces que ella lo habría provocado por nada. Él tenía que estar sexualmente frustrado. Emmett sabía que mágicamente no me crecería un filtro verbal de la noche a la mañana. Era sólo la forma en que yo era, pero cada vez que él me pedía esto le decía lo mismo. —No hay problema —porque lo decía en serio. No quería cabrearlo, pero los viejos hábitos tardaban en morir. Yo no sabía por qué me sentía así hacia ella, y lo que me hacía dar más rabia era que Emmett siempre me decía que me fijara en lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo. Me hubiera gustado que él le dijera que tratara de tolerarme o lo que sea. Sentía que nos estábamos separando desde que ella entró en su vida.

La chica necesitaba coraje, Emmett era demasiado complaciente para ayudarla a conseguir uno. Yo no lo era. Creía que le daría carácter.

Ella estaba tan fascinada con el océano. Lo que era un poco irónico, porque ella era tan cobarde como una medusa. Tenía la sensación, sin embargo, que podía picar con lo mejor de ellos.

—¿Alguna vez has ido a una fiesta y no te has echado un polvo? —Emmett me preguntó con una palmada en mi espalda mientras hacíamos nuestro camino de regreso hacia la fiesta.

—Ah... ¿no? —dije como una pregunta —¿No extrañas echarte un polvo? —me reí de él. Él me dijo que ella no es virgen, lo que significa que tenía razón. Ella era una mojigata. Una provocadora.

—Tú simplemente no puedes apreciar nada más que coger, yo sí puedo, y estoy dispuesto a esperar por ello —me dijo.

Fuimos hasta la barra, y pedimos dos tragos. Antes de que me diera cuenta, éramos dos hojas al viento, y mamá estaba preparando su antiguo dormitorio para que él y Bella durmieran.

—Sólo no hagan mucho ruido. No quiero que despierten a Elise —Papá nos advirtió. Porque estábamos borrachos y éramos jóvenes y ruidosos.

Les dije a mis padres que no se preocuparan, que Bella no se iba a entregar a Emmett por lo que no iban a hacer ningún ruido. Él me dijo que cerrara mi maldita boca. Mis padres nunca fueron el tipo de empujar la abstinencia sólo por ser cuidadosos, usar protección. Mi mamá siempre decía que había que esperar hasta que estuviéramos enamorados, pero en realidad eso no es una noción moderna. Creo que ella amaba a Bella aún más ahora, ya que no era "fácil". Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron—: Creo que es bueno que Bella se respete lo suficiente para no tomarse el sexo a la ligera.

Fingí tener arcadas. Emmett me dijo que cerrara mi maldita boca otra vez. Mis padres se retiraron a sus dormitorios. Emmett y yo nos pusimos a tontear alrededor del pasillo porque lo empujé cuando me dijo que me cerrara la boca por segunda vez.

Yo no debería meterme con él, era más grande. Más fuerte. Pero, era divertido. Nos reímos y él encerró su brazo alrededor de mi cuello para revolver mi pelo.

—¡Amigo, mi pelo no! —grité, porque pasé mucho tiempo haciendo que pareciera un lío esta noche.

Bella salió del cuarto de baño armada con un nuevo cepillo de dientes, cortesía de mi mamá. Ella estaba usando una de las camisetas de Emmett, lista para ir a la cama, y no llevaba sujetador. Miré sus tetas de mi vista bajo el brazo de Emmett.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Tío Jesse o alguna mierda? —se rió al oír la aversión que tenía ante la gente metiéndose con mi pelo. Me enorgullecía de mi pelo. Tenía una línea de chicas esperando para pasar sus dedos a través de él.

Él me dejó ir después de un último empujón, y dijo —: Vamos, Hermosa —yo sabía que él se lo estaba diciendo a Bella, pero no pude resistir la tentación.

—No, gracias, Emmett —me reí, yendo en dirección a mi dormitorio. Noté cómo Bella saltaba en la espalda de Emmett mientras él juguetonamente la llevaba a su antigua habitación... a dormir.

Me levanté temprano al día siguiente. El sol estaba levantándose en el cielo naranja, me senté al piano frente a los grandes ventanales. Las habitaciones estaban en el tercer piso, así que no me preocupaba por despertar a nadie.

Levanté mi mano izquierda hacia el tocar el piano y toqué lo primero que vino a mí. _Chasing Cars_. Mis dedos flotaban sobre las teclas y me perdí en la melodía relajante. Dejé que mis ojos vagaran por la ventana en frente de mí, mientras disfrutaba de la vista del lago y las montañas circundantes que estaban bañadas en verde, gruesas con el bosque detrás del agua.

Fue entonces cuando la vi. Bella. Ella estaba de pie afuera, envuelta en una manta viendo el mismo amanecer detrás de las montañas como yo. La vi caminar de regreso hacia la casa, y oí que entraba. No dejé de tocar, cuando ella entró en la sala de estar. Le sonreí mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá a mi izquierda, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Parecía que la única vez que esta chica podía soportarme era cuando yo tocaba. Cuando terminé, la miré y empecé a tocar _Thriller_. Sonreí, y ella sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

—¿Alardeando? —preguntó.

—Eso implicaría que hay alguien aquí para quien alardear —me encogí de hombros, sin perder una nota.

—Eres un imbécil una vez que abres tu maldita boca. Hazme un favor y mantenla cerrada —me dijo.

—Ahora, Bella —resoplé —No puedes tener ambas cosas. No puedes disfrutar de mis hábiles manos y no de mi talentosa lengua.

—De verdad estás lleno de ti mismo, ¿no? ¿Nunca te cansas de ti? —me preguntó.

No le respondí con palabras, en lugar de eso, con fluidez cambié la canción por el coro de _Beat It._ Le sonreí maliciosamente, y ella se fue.

A medida que se alejaba, pensé que sería divertido tocar _Oops I did it again_. Así que lo hice. Ella me levantó su dedo del medio mientras veía cómo se retiraba.

Más tarde, cuando todo el mundo estuvo despierto, ella me preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado yo perfeccionando a Britney Spears en el piano.

—Um, desde que mi hermana me lo pidió. Además, puedo tocar de sólo escuchar la canción —le dije, no había mucho esfuerzo al tocar la canción en absoluto. Ella siempre pensaba que podía humillarme, pero no podía. Y sobre todo no en frente de mi propia familia.

Más tarde ese mismo día, después de que todo el mundo se hubiera ido, y sólo quedamos mis padres, Elise y yo, recibí un mensaje de texto de Rosalie ofreciéndome sus servicios otra vez. Realmente quería que viniera, pero me sentía muy relajado con mi familia y no estaba de humor para su propia marca personal de perfección, como le gusta llamar a su cuerpo. Así que, en un raro momento de Edward, decliné diciéndole que tal vez otro día.

Pasé el rato con Elise y la ayudé a hacer su tarea antes de dirigirme a la casa-bote. Tenía que estudiar, realmente tenía mucho que leer para la próxima semana.

Sentía mucha presión, sentía como que me estaba ahogando y necesitaba descargarme. Cuando me acerqué a la casa-bote me emocioné, porque en el camino de entrada vi el jeep de Emmett. Me vendría bien una noche de chicos. Me aliviaba saber que iba a ser capaz de sentarme, tomar un par de cervezas, y simplemente relajarme junto él. Lo hacíamos todos los domingos.

Mi noche de chicos desapareció cuando abrí la puerta de entrada y escuché la risa de ella. Mi hermano había traído a su perra. Al instante me molesté. Cuando hacíamos planes juntos, ella estaba con él. Me gustaría que sólo la dejara en su casa de vez en cuando. Estaba contento por él, realmente lo estaba. Sólo quería algo de tiempo de chicos con él sin tener a su tensa novia con nosotros todo el tiempo.

—Ah, veo que estás aquí también, ¿no puede ir Emmett a ningún lado sin tenerte atada a su cadera? —pregunté, irritado.

—¡Edward! —Emmett me advirtió.

Bella se puso roja, y no era su rubor, era por ira. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, miró al suelo y empezó a murmurar algo sobre tener que irse a casa de todos modos.

Levantó la mirada para ver Emmett asesinándome con la suya. Creo que quería golpearme, pero se resistía frente a ella.

Los dos estábamos en estado de shock cuando Bella se levantó y me miró, la determinación en sus ojos.

—¿Qu-qué te he hecho, Edward? ¿eh? ¿Por qué me o-odias tanto? Creo que merezco una respuesta —ella me gritó.

Era tan divertido verla cómo se descontrolaba por esto, así que decidí tomarle más el pelo.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que sea honesto contigo, Bella? —le pregunté, tratando de no reírme

—Bueno, m-me debes una explicación. Y-yo simplemente no entiendo qué... te pasa, así que, ah sí. ¡Por favor, ilumíname sobre lo que te he hecho o c-cómo te he ofendido para ser constantemente tratada de esta manera por ti! —ella exigió.

—¿Honestamente? —me burlé de nuevo.

Ella resopló y puso sus manos en las caderas. Comenzó a golpear su chuck contra el suelo de madera, poniéndome de los nervios.

—Bueno... Adelante, estoy esperando —dijo, levantando la barbilla, podía ver toda su paciencia disipar de su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde debo comenzar? Quiero decir, eres torpe y tan transparente, me refiero a ¿qué tipo de mujeres de veintiún años todavía se ruboriza? —me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente mientras mentalmente bajaba por la lista de todas las cosas que odiaba de ella —Tartamudeas cuando estás molesta. ¡Me sorprende que todavía tengas un labio inferior con la cantidad de tiempo que pasa entre tus dientes! ¡Y tú discutes sólo por discutir! —respondí levantando mi voz.

—¡Basta! —Emmett gritó. Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuánto tiempo lo llevaría a decirme que me callara.

—Ella preguntó —dije, lanzando los brazos hacia arriba. Salí por la puerta que daba al muelle pequeño flotando en el agua, con Emmett pisándome los talones. No lo miré. Me quedé mirando el espacio delante de mí y saqué mis cigarrillos.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Edward? —preguntó, molesto y enojado

—Realmente no lo sé, Em —dije encendiendo un cigarrillo —Quiero decir, los domingos por la noche siempre pasábamos el rato. ¿Por qué tuviste que traerla esta noche? —le pregunté, finalmente mirándolo.

—¿Desde cuándo empezaste a actuar como una niña? —Emmett se burló de mí. Yo sabía que lo haría, por eso no he dicho una mierda.

—Lo digo en serio, hombre. Yo sé que ella es tu chica o lo que sea, pero creo que estás abandonando a tus amigos por ella. Sé que _"__los hermanos vienen antes que las perras"_ es de secundaria. Pero, amigo, siempre nos relajábamos los domingos por la noche. Espero ansioso el relajarme, tener una noche de chicos. No digo una mierda el resto de la semana cuando ella está cerca —le expliqué.

—Pasamos tiempo juntos, hermano —me contradice.

—No, no lo hacemos, no desde que ella entró en escena es como si fueras otra persona, todo lo que hablas es de ella, todo lo que quieres hacer es estar con ella, no entiendo qué hay de especial en ella que abandonas a tu hermano y mejor amigo. Sólo una noche —le dije y giré para entrar dejándolo detrás para que pensara en lo que dije.

—¡Edward, espera! —Emmett gritó después de mí.

—Ahora no, Em, ahora no, no estoy de humor, sólo cierra la puerta detrás de ti cuando te vayas —dije subiendo las escaleras.

No oí nada de él cuando cerré de un portazo la puerta del dormitorio. Podría haberlo manejado mejor. Le podría haber dicho antes que me sentía menospreciado. No importaba ahora. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. En todo caso, esperaba que se diera cuenta de cómo Bella estaba afectando nuestra amistad ahora.

* * *

**Uff! No saben lo difícil que me resultó traducir este capítulo, aún así, lo amé. ****A pesar de ser un arrogante, me encanta este Edward, es más realista que el dulce Edward que cae rendido a los pies de Bella apenas la ve, les digo, me gusta ese tipo de Edward también, pero es lindo leer algo diferente de vez en cuando... ¿ustedes qué creen? ****Me ha gustado mucho la parte donde Edward le pregunta por su ropa interiro xD**

**Gracias a todas por leer y comentar, leo cada un de sus reviews y todos me hacen sonreír como tonta :O) Bienvenida a las lectoras que se acaban de incorporar.**

**Me dicen qué les pareció? **

**¡Feliz año, chicas! Les deseo lo mejor a todas y un hermoso año nuevo. Son todas un sol :)**

**Besos, nos vemos la semana que viene con las demás actualizaciones.**

**Day**


End file.
